


Mans best friend (or in this case Steve's)

by Zeldagirl2926



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Corgis, Cute puppies, M/M, but steve and bucky are the cutest things ever, its natashas fault, not just real puppies, steve gets a corgi in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeldagirl2926/pseuds/Zeldagirl2926
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is still recovering after the Collapse of Shield, thought he continues to his look for his long lost friend, he may find an unlikely new one.</p><p> </p><p>This is my first writing piece that I've ever posted, hope you guys like!</p><p>-On temporary Hiatus-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mans best friend (or in this case Steve's)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hi guys, The inspiration for this fic was a photo I found of a corgi sleeping on a Captain America shield, for the life of me I cannot find the damn picture but when I do I will post it with this. This is the first chapter but sadly no corgis yet, there will be though don't worry! Bucky will also show up at some point, not sure when but soon! (There will also be stucky feels, no slash just lots of fluff!) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Emma

Steve and Bucky  
Chapter 1  
The wind was ice cold as it zipped past him, the wind was hissing in his ears. He landed on the metal roof with a low thud followed by the sound of two other thuds. Steve ran across the upper part of the train, and then crawled down the ladder on the side of the train. He opened the door as quietly as he could, and silently walked through the doorway, Bucky following behind him. Bucky shut the door and the cold dispersed. Everything seemed normal, he cautiously went through the doorway, and gave Bucky the signal to wait there, when he got into the next car both doors shut behind him, leaving both himself and Bucky trapped on either side, thats when it all happened, he spun around and looked through the window on the door to see two armed hydra soldiers firing at Bucky, but quickly turned around to find a large hydra soldier firing at him. He could hear the gun shots on the other side and knew he needed to get over there. He fired two shots at the hydra soldier but it did nothing, he stood up and grabbed onto a hook on the top of the train, he placed his shield in front of his chest and deflected the second fire from the hydra soldier's gun, as the hydra soldier's gun charged, He kicked the soldier on his back, and slammed his shield into the mans head. He fired at the door blocking him from his friend and destroyed the door on his side of the compartment. On the other side of the door he could see that Bucky had run out of bullets, cocking his pistol, he looked at Bucky once more, using his elbow he opened the door, Bucky threw his head up and locked eyes with Steve. Steve then threw the pistol to Bucky, and he ran into the room, he threw his shield up and rammed into a metal case. The soldier rolled to the side to avoid the case, right into Bucky's range, Bucky shot the soldier, and the fight was over. Steve got back onto his feet and fixed his shield. "I had him on the ropes." "I know you did." But just as quickly as the fight was over, the familiar sound of the hydra weapon was behind them, Steve spun around shield at the ready and screamed "Get down!" But the impact of the gun fire hitting the shield blew a large hole in the side of the train and Steve sent flying to the other side of the train, slamming into the wall, he couldn't get up fast enough. His shield was sent spiraling towards Bucky. Bucky slid his arm into the straps of the shield and fired his gun repeatedly, with one blast from the hydra gun he went flying out of the train. Steve swiftly got up and grabbed his shield. Within seconds he threw his shield at the hydra soldier, sending him flying backwards. Steve looked out to find Bucky gripping a lose hand rail, he threw his helmet to the side, and yelled "Bucky!" He had started to climb the hand rail on his side of the wall, "hang on!" He got to the edge of the hand rail and reached out for his friend, "Grab my hand!" He yelled, but the rail Bucky was holding gave a horrible creak, "no!" and as Bucky reached out for Steve, the rail broke and Bucky gave a gut wrenching scream and fell into the icy water below them.  
Then He was screaming.  
He bolted straight up from his nightmare. Steve swung his legs off the bed and just sat there staring out into the darkness, panting, he looked at his clock, 3:45. Ever since he woke up, he had been having nightmares, or at least when he slept. He was told by a man named Nick Fury that he had slept for seventy years, in that time America had won the war. He was called in when the Earth was attacked by aliens, he had been teamed up with two master assassins, Natasha and Barton, who both seemed to have secrets nobody could figure out, Tony Stark, the playboy, whatever that was, who knew exactly how to get under Steve's skin and was extremely full of himself, which irked Steve even more. Then there was Bruce Banner, who was very quiet except when he was an "enormous green rage monster" as Tony put it, then all bets were off. There was also Thor the god of thunder, who had been even more lost then Steve was, considering he was from another planet, and trying to get back his younger brother, Loki, who decided to try and rule the Earth and destroy it in the process with the help of an alien race called the Chitari. Thor had explained what had happened on Asgard after he took his brother home, everyone was shocked that Loki had died protecting Thor and were trying to be as comforting as they could be, but were dealing with their own emotional turmoil, all of them were having nightmares, Tony ran into an old enemy, and didn't tell any of them or ask for help, which hurt Steve, because even through Tony could be an annoying pain in the ass, he still considered him a close friend who he cared for. He cared for all of them, he had even made a new friend named Sam, who he had met while jogging one morning. Sam had been in the army. Steve enjoyed their runs in the morning, it was something to distract him from thinking about his past. He grabbed a shirt from his draw and decided not to go back to sleep, and walked out of his room into his small kitchen in his apartment, he thought about going out and starting his run now but he thought that wouldn't be the best idea, considering it 4 o'clock in the morning. He opened his refrigerator and grabbed the milk carton, and a glass from his cabinet, he poured the milk in the glass and placed it in the microwave, he typed in 40 seconds and leaned against the counter. He folded his arms across his chest and waited then for the beep of the microwave, he realized that he had left the file on Bucky on the table. He glanced over the folder and decided against reading anymore of it, the nightmares he was having were enough let alone reading about what they did to his friend, and were was he? Asleep, for seventy years, while his friend was suffering and slowly losing his memories, of his life, family and friends, where was he, he was asleep. He had been searching for Bucky everywhere, but every place he looked turned out to be a dead end. shield had fallen, and hydra was now scattered. It was all to much for Steve to handle right now, he thought that maybe he could start a new life here in the future, but his past turned around and punched him in the face, and everything at once was thrown at him. Steve let out a deep sigh, maybe tomorrow would be better, he walked over to the couch and with his milk and sat down just staring into space, he soon had fallen asleep and after three weeks of sleepless nights and exhaustion took him.  
\------  
Steve woke up sitting upright, with his head lolling against his chest. he rubbed the back of his neck and stretched his arms and back, after hearing a satisfying crack, Steve stood up and stumbled into the kitchen, flipped on the light and turned on the coffee maker he got from pepper. He looked at the clock on his wall, it read 9:45, at least he got some sleep, while Steve waited for the coffee to brew he walked into his bathroom. He looked at himself, the dark circles under his eyes were still there. He stared at his reflection, until he snapped back to reality when he heard the beep of the coffee maker. He walked back into the kitchen and poured the hot liquid into a mug. He took a small sip, and sighed, he needed to get ready if he was going to meet Natasha on time. Steve then placed the cup on the counter and walked into his bedroom. He headed over to his dresser, grabbed shorts and a tee shirt then swiftly pulled off his pajamas. He got dressed and headed out to go on his now, late, morning jog.  
-later that morning-  
He must have missed Sam, he didn't see him anywhere, but then again when you're wanted for being associated with shield you don't always want to show your face in public. Steve would't have risked it unless he knew nobody would attack him, most people didn't want to try and take on captain america. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket, turned the lock on his apartment door, and walked in. He glanced at his clock which read 10:35, he had an hour before Natasha said she would pick him up. She had made some sort of plans for the two of them today. He went into his bathroom and turned the water, a nice, warm shower would do him good right now.


End file.
